La légende du loup blanc
by LeskaD
Summary: AU – sur fond de Teen Wolf Beacon hill, berceau des loups-garous dont la famille hale est la gardienne voit une nouvelle menace émerger plus terrible que tout ce qu'ils ont déjà vécu. La meute Mc-hale arrivera t'elle a sauver les siens ?
1. Chapter 1

**Bonjour, Bonsoir ma première publication sur **

J'espère que vous serez au rendez-vous et qu'apprécierez cette petite histoire qui me trotte dans la tête depuis quelques semaines. Quelques informations avant de vous mettre en appétit avec le prologue.

Ceci est une fiction inspirée de l'univers de Teen Wolf mais à l'univers alternatif, je m'explique les personnages principaux ainsi que leur vécut seront les mêmes que ceux de la série jusqu'à la fin de la saison 3.

_La fiction se coupe en deux tomes d'une vingtaine de chapitres chacun (pour le moment)._

**Les personnages morts le resteront (Alisson, Braeden, Jennifer, Erika, Boyd, Aiden)**

**Apparaîtront (Liam, Cora et Deucalion)**

**Les pairings maintenant :**  
**{Sterek} {Stydia} {OC/Derek} {OC/Scott} {OC/Lydia} **

_Le Prologue entier devrait être posté le 25 Décembre._

**L'accroche ****complète :**

_AU – sur fond de Teen Wolf_

_Aujourd'hui plus personne ne se soucie des forêts et des créatures qu'elle abrite en son sein, des événement qu'on avait plus vue depuis un âge sont sur le point de se répéter. Beacon hill, berceau des loup garou dont la famille hale est la gardienne voit une nouvelle menace émerger plus terrible que tout ce qu'ils ont déjà vécus. La meute Mc-hale arrivera telle a protéger les siens avant que les ténèbres s'abattent ?_


	2. Prologue

C'était-il y a bien longtemps, dans une contrée lointaine, jadis, recouvert de foret.  
En ce temps-là l'esprit de la nature veillait sur le monde sous la forme d'animaux gigantesques.  
Homme et bête vivaient en harmonie, en symbiose si bien que certains de ces hommes ne fessaient plus qu'un avec la nature.

Les siècles passant cependant l'équilibre se modifia, les rares forêts qui n'avaient pas été saccagées par l'homme furent protégée par des animaux immenses et leurs gardiens, des êtres nés de la nature. Hybride-il obéissait au grand esprit de la forêt et souhaiter restaurait l'harmonie qui avait fait vivre leurs deux espèces durant des siècles.

Une guerre cruciale pointait a l'horizon et bientôt le monde connaîtrait de violent bouleversement.  
Un choix pour chaque être leur serait imposé et le monde ne serait plus jamais tel qu'il était autrefois.  
C'était le temps des dieux et le temps des démons.

Tout était étrangement silencieux, calme, trop calme même les farceurs petits esprits de la forêt qui avait pris pour habitude de taquiner les branches d'arbres et les jeunes pousses étaient absents. Même le vacarme que produisaient les petits animaux de la forêt semblait avoir tous disparus, emporté. La forêt qui d'habitude était bercée par les doux et rassurants rayons du soleil, aujourd'hui était plus sombre et terrifiante que jamais. Les arbres jetaient des ombres effrayantes alors que le soleil était encore haut dans le ciel et l'air semblait lourd presque irrespirable, chargée de particules fines et l'odeur de chair brûler et de mort narguait les deux survivants.

Deux humains, un homme et une femme vraisemblablement gravement blessée si ont relevé les importantes traces carmin répartit sur leur corps. Il se frayait tant bien que mal un chemin vers le cœur de la forêt, soudain la jeune femme dérapa et fit un rouler boulet vers le bas de la petite colline qu'ils escalader. Sans plus de cérémonie son compagnon la rejoignit en quelques enjambées et prit son corps frêle dans ses bras, la serrant avec force et amour en essayant tant bien que mal d'aspirer la douleur qu'entraîner ses blessures mortelles.

Alors que le silence se fessait des plus pesants un violent tremblement remua la terre et l'homme fit en sorte de protéger celle qui l'aimait avant que tout cesse soudain et qu'un nouveau silence s'abatte. Enfin comme s'il sortait d'un rêve une nuer d'insecte et de petits animaux en tous genres envahirent le chemin fuyant la forêt. Vint ensuite du mouvement dans les arbres, du bois et des feuilles leur tombèrent dessus tandis que le couple lever les yeux plus haut pour y découvrir ceux qu'ont appelé les sages de la forêt.

-Tout est votre faute ! La forêt meurt à cause de vous !

L'homme se releva le visage masqué par l'obscurité grandissante et serra les poings tentant de refouler la haine qui s'emparer de chacune de ses cellules et fait vibrer son cœur d'une rage rarement égaler. Ses yeux rubis brillant alors qu'une aura dangereuse entourer son corps, il se grandit autant qu'il lui était possible avant de toiser ses chouettes et hiboux de malheurs.

-C'est faux ! Nous nous sommes battus pour la sauver ! Et c'est comme ça que vous nous remerciez ! 

-Toi homme-loup ! Tu as semé le malheur... en apportant des choses ni humaines ni animales...

Trois mois, trois longs mois où l avait fui beacon Hills et ces fantômes, et aujourd'hui il se retrouvait la commune un con devant la gare qui le ramenait du Nouveau-Mexique. Son corps était tendu à l'extrême et il pouvait sentir le fourmillement de sa peau caractéristique d'une crise de panique à venir. Il n'avait même pas fait un pas dans cette ville, la sienne qu'il se sentait déjà compresser, étouffer. Il se focalisa sur sa jeep bleue garée face à lui et sa respiration redevint peu à peu saine et calme. Il mit encore de nombreuses minutes à calmer les tremblements de corps et sortir de la léthargie qui avait paralysé ses jambes. Enfin il fit un premier pas et son cerveau se mit sur le pilote automatique, se déconnecta et le plongea dans un profond brouillard.  
Près d'une demi-heure plus tard il avait fait le chemin il ne sait comment de la gare jusqu'à son chez lui, sa maison qu'il partager avec son paternel shérif. Toujours mut par une volonté supérieure qui l'obliger à avancer sans penser, il pénétra dans sa maison. Il fit un premier pas dans le couloir menant au séjour et automatique l'odeur si spéciale et réconfortante de sa demeure envahit ses poumons et dénoua le nœud toujours présent dans sa gorge et son estomac. Il laissa tomber sa valise dans un coin et se jeta sur le canapé avant d'enfouir son visage dans un coussin. Ferma les yeux il laissa les odeurs chaleureuse et protectrice détendre son corps jusqu'à ce qu'il s'endorme.


End file.
